


Waiting and planning

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Making Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: With the mess Cemtery Wind and Lockdown caused, Galaxy can breath while she and the Autobots hide to recover. Now all they can do is wait for Optimus return and plan for what comes next
Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687963





	Waiting and planning

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Sorry it took so long for this part. I have had a lot on my plate and not a lot of time to write. I honestly don't know when the next part will be out so just be patient. Also I a still not too sure about the one shot book so that is up in the air

Galaxy sighed as she looked up at the night sky. She missed Optimus and hated the fact he had to leave but understood why. Though giving her leadership was a shock and Galaxy didn't think she was ready at all. 

"Galaxy are you alright?" Ratchet asked walking up to her. 

"Huh? Oh yeah I am." she replied looking at the medic. 

"Now that is a lie. What is wrong lil' lady." Jazz said startling her slightly. 

Galaxy groaned before sighing. She then returned to looking at the stars. 

"I miss Optimus. I get why he had to leave but..." she said trailing off. 

"Youngling we understand. Optimus basically became apart of your family. We all did." Ratchet said. 

"Optimus adopted you. And you did the same. It's normal to miss him." Jazz said. 

"I don't want to lose anyone else." she said weakly. 

The two Autobots looked at each other and winced. Serena had told them what happened and it was not pretty. They then transformed and activated their holoforms. Jazz then hugged her. 

"And ya won't. We are tougher to kill than they think." Jazz told Galaxy. 

"I know. It's just I've lost so many people and I don't want that list to grow." Galaxy admitted. 

"It won't. Now let's go to the others. They are worried about you." Ratchet said. 

Galaxy nodded and followed them. The soon reached the others and Bee hugged her, basically carrying her. Elita-One giggled watching that happen. Arcee then looked around at the others. 

"So what happens next?" she asked. 

"I do not know. Should we wait for Optimus to return?" Drift asked. 

"Well we do have a back up leader so we don't have to wait for him to come back." Wheeljack said looking at Galaxy. 

"The pipsqueak? She's tiny and human" Crosshairs asked looking at Galaxy as well. 

"Hey! I'm not that small." she yelled. 

"Despite her being human is very capable of this." Ratchet said. 

Galaxy then looked at them shocked and shaking her head. 

"No no no. I can't do what Optimus can do. Besides Megatron would kill me if he found out." she said panicky. 

"Galaxy calm down. You will do fine and Optimus does not expect you to lead like him. Plus we wouldn't let Megatron hurt you." Elita reassured the girl she saw as her child like Optimus does. 

"Are you sure I can do this?" Galaxy asked looking at all of the Autobots. 

"Yes. Besides taking charge seems rather natural for you." Chromia said grinning. 

Galaxy nodded understanding. She now saw where they were coming from. She just didn't want to let Optimus or any of them down. Galaxy took a deep breath and looked at them. 

"Ok. I see what you mean. Now what are we going to do. We now have two different groups hunting us. The government and the Decepticons." she said as she began pacing. 

"Well we could try reasoning with the government." Drift suggested. 

"Bad call Drift. Gal has a tendency to punch government officials who make her mad." Sideswipe explained. 

"And we all know negotiating with the 'Cons won't work. Megatron would demand we hand Galaxy over if we want to talk." Ironhide stated. 

"Fair points. Though I do want to hear the story involving her punching someone." Drift said as those not there when it happened nodded. 

Galaxy sighed annoyed she couldn't think of anything. Basically all the Cybertronians on Earth were being hunted down, even though they were staying out of sight and hiding. Then when she realized that a plan began to form in her head. 

"What if we helped the Autobots and Neutrals hiding here. We get them somewhere safe and out of sight so they can't be found." she said looking at them. 

"That is actually a good idea. We increase our numbers and keep those who don't want to fight safe." Jazz said. 

"We'll have to be ahead of the others." Galaxy said looking at them. 

"How?" Ironhide asked. 

Galaxy was silent thinking of how they could be ahead of those hunting them. An idea then hit her. And it involved a certain object that resided in her head. 

"Do you think I could sense spark signatures due to the All Spark?" she asked and everyone froze. 

"That is possibility. You have shown signs of being able to. Perhaps with practice you can." Ratchet said. 

"Well that will come in handy so she doesn't run into Megatron all the time." Ironhide said and Galaxy nodded. 

"Agreed. But my question is will I be able to tell who it is due to the signature." Galaxy said. 

"We'll make sure you can." Ratchet said. 

"Ok." Galaxy said nodding before yawning. 

"You need sleep. Head to bed squirt." Wheeljack said and she nodded. 

Galaxy then headed to her make shift room and laid down on her bed. She sighed and rolled over falling to sleep. However her dreams would be rather different than normal. 

_*Dreamscape*_

Galaxy looked around confused until she heard a familiar voice. 

"Hello young one." 

The young woman turned to see the original Primes. 

"Why am I here?" Galaxy asked looking at them. 

"We have much to warn you about. One of them involve those so called creators. They are actually Quintessons. They believe they are the superior race." Alpha Trion said. 

"Go figure. And I am not surprised. But what did they want with Optimus?" she asked looking at them. 

"The leader of their race sees the Primes as their personal playtoys and puppets." Solus Prime explained and Galaxy paled. 

"What?" Galaxy said horrified. 

Then it hit her as she looked at them scared. 

"And what about me? Do they know I have that title?" she asked shaking slightly. 

She did not want to be anyone's puppet. In fact she didn't know if it was fear or rage she was shaking from. 

"No. They wanted you because of what happened with the All Spark." Vector Prime explained. 

"OK. I take it you can't say more." Galaxy said looking at them. 

"Sadly no. All we can say is this will be one of the more harder experiences you will face. Don't let them try to break you." Alpha Trion said. 

Galaxy looked at them and nodded. She had no plan on ever letting anyone break her ever. It would take them a lot to break her. 

"I won't ever let anyone break me." she said with a determine look. 

"That is good to hear. Farewell young Prime." Vector Prime said. 

Galaxy smiled at them before there was a flash of bright light

_*Dreamscape over*_

Galaxy groaned as she woke. She then smiled knowing this would be hard for her but she would face it with her head held high and a determine mind. 


End file.
